The Next Generation
by divcon
Summary: Someone asked me to write something about Jack and Sams' kids so I have. Hope you like it. Please forgive some of the 'cheesy' characters but I couldn't resist. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Generation**

"JACOB!" screamed Janet O'Neill.

Janet opened her eyes and looked around the room. Of course her brother wasn't here but she had woken her room-mate.

"Are you all right Janet?"

"Yeah Chrissy, I'm fine. Sorry to wake you, it was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"You sure? We can talk about it."

"Nah, go back to sleep. I'm going to go to the lab. I've got to be there in 3 hours anyway."

Chrissy just shook her head and turned off her lamp. Janet got dressed and quietly left the room. Instead of going to the lab, she walked out into the cool morning air. Taking a deep breath, she took out her mobile phone and dialed her parents' number. Listening to the rings, Janet looked up at the sky and wondered where Jacob was. Finally the phone was answered.

"What!"

Smiling, Janet shook her head at the way her father answered the phone.

"Hi dad."

"Huh, Janet is that you?"

"No dad, it's not me."

"Janet, be nice. It's too early in the morning. What's up?"

Janet hesitated before speaking. She didn't like talking about the link between herself and Jacob, it tended to freak her dad out.

"Janet?"

"Dad, is Jacob off-world?"

"Hang on, let me ask you mother if he's gone yet."

Janet listened as her father talked to her mother. When their conversation was over she heard her mother on the other end of the phone.

"Janet, what's going on?"

"Hi mum. I just wanted to know if Jacob was off-world."

"Yes honey he is. He left yesterday. Why?"

"Mum, he's been captured by the Jaffa."

"Janet, how do you know?"

"He told me."

A staff blast hit the tree next to Jacob's head.

"Colonel, look out!"

"Take cover." Shouted Colonel Doyle.

Jacob dived behind a thick shrub. Turning, he saw his C.O. take a direct hit to the chest. Jacob returned fire and looked for the other members of his team. Seeing Major Phillips and Lieutenant Cooper behind an outcrop of boulders he made his way over to them. The three men then continued to fight the Jaffa. Eventually they killed both the Jaffa that had been firing on them.

"Sir, can we make it through the gate?"

"We'll definitely try. Although there are bound to be more than two Jaffas here."

"How did they know that we were here?"

"I don't think that they did. Don't forget that we came here because of the naquadah reading that SG15 brought back. The Jaffa are probably just here to scout the planet. Let's head back to the gate assess the situation from there."

Nodding at the Major, Jacob led the men out towards the gate. Trekking through the forest, they kept an eye out for Jaffa patrols. When they finally reached the gate, they surveyed the area. Jacob saw about two dozens Jaffa in the clearing. SG 9 & 12 were there as well as some of the scientists that had come with them. A couple of them didn't look to good. Jacob counted and realized that 7 of their people were missing. If he took in to account Col. Doyle's death, that left 6 members of their expedition missing.

Jacob silently cursed; this should have been a simple mission. Just then he heard a noise and turned. He raised his P-90, ready to fire when he saw a silver orb fly through the air and land at his feet.

"Oh Sh…….."

A few hours later, Jacob woke up. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything but he knew that this would be temporary. He also knew that he and his team mates had been captured. Closing his eyes again Jacob concentrated on reaching his sister. He needed to tell her about the Jaffa and that they had all been captured. He and Janet could always reach each other but this was the first time he had tried it while he was off-world. Jacob couldn't hold the link anymore and collapsed, feeling exhausted. Their connection had always been stronger that the normal 'twin thing'. They'd first realized that they could 'communicate' when they had been kidnapped as kids. Since then it had only grown stronger. He knew that if Janet had heard him she would tell their parents and they would act quickly.

Jack woke up trying to recognize what had woken him. He heard the faint ringing of the phone.

"Who'd ring now?" he grumbled as he got up to answer the phone. Of course it wasn't on the night stand. Stumbling around the dark bedroom, he kicked the phone. Bending down, he picked it up and then sat on the bed rubbing his toes and silently cursing as he answered it.

"What!"

"Hi dad."

"Huh, Janet it that you?"

"No dad, it's not me."

Jack smiled, both his kids were smart-asses. Too much like him he supposed.

"Janet be nice, it's too early in the morning. What's wrong?"

Janet became very quiet and then she asked whether Jacob was off-world." Jack raised his eyebrows. Both of the kids knew not to speak about anything concerning the SGC over unsecured lines. Something must be wrong. Jack knew that his son had been scheduled to head off-world so he looked at Sam. She too was wide awake.

"Jack, what is it?"

"Janet's on the phone. She wants to know if Jacob is off-world. When did he leave?"

"Yesterday" she replied immediately, holding out her hand for the phone. Jack gave it to her then sat and listened to her end of the conversation. Jack could tell by her face that the news was not good.

Getting up, Jack decided to go make them some coffee. There was no way they'd be going back to bed now. Just as he was pouring them each a mug Sam walked into the kitchen. Even after 20 years of marriage, he was still deeply in love with his wife. She had gotten more beautiful with age. She was thinking of retiring in the next few years. He was certainly looking forward to spending more time with her now that the kids had grown and left the house. That brought him back to the phone call.

"What did she have to say?"

"She said that Jacob had been captured along with the other members of the mission. Col. Doyle had been killed and 6 other members are still missing. About 30 Jaffa have them captured. I'm going to the SGC to organize a rescue mission."

"I'm coming with you."

"Jack, you don't need to."

Looking at her husband's face, she knew that nothing would stop him. It was one of the things she loved about him. His loyalty and yes his stubbornness. Taking a sip off coffee, she nodded. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the SGC.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Generation**

Chapter Two

Janet closed her phone and ran inside. She had to get to the SGC. She'd have to talk to her C.O. and get him to approve her leave. She knew that that wouldn't be a problem as he knew her family well and was a good friend of her father's.

When she'd finished packing, Janet phoned her C.O. and explained that Jacob was missing and that she needed to get home. Thanking him when he approved her leave, Janet hung up.

"What's happened to Jacob?"

Startled, Janet looked at Chrissy's worried face and smiled. She knew that Chrissy and Jacob had been dating for a few years. Walking across the room, Janet sat next to her friend.

"He's going to be fine. You know what Jacob is like."

"He's spoken to you tonight hasn't he, and I don't mean on the phone."

Chrissy could till that she'd stunned her friend.

"Jacob told me a little about the connection the two of you share. Don't forget that when you had your car accident, Jacob and I were on a date. He explained on the way over to the hospital. Well he had to because all of a sudden, in the middle of dinner he jumped up and said that we had to get to the hospital because you'd been hurt."

Janet smiled again at her friend and gave her a hug.

"Yes he talked to me tonight but he's going to be fine. My leaves been approved but could you keep an eye on my laser experiment please. I'll ring you as soon as I can."

With that Janet gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and stood up. She collected her bag and left.

Jacob looked around. The Jaffa had moved them all into a locked cavern. It must have previously been used as a jail cell. Making his way over to Major Phillips, he sat down next to him.

"Major, who are these Jaffa?"

"

I'm not sure Lieutenant. Maybe they are the rebel faction of the Free Jaffa Nation. In our last briefing from Teal'c, he did report that there was a number of Jaffa who did not agree how the council was running things. They feel that the Jaffa should have more control over the current situation. They've been active for about 6 months now."

"Did he say how many of these rebels there were?"

"He thought, as did the council, that there were around 30 Jaffa at this time."

"Well I'd say that most of them are here. I counted at least 25 Jaffa here at the camp. Then take in to account the two that we killed and that brings us close to 30."

"Yeah, but what good does that do us here. We're not due to check in for another 12 hours."

"Don't worry, I have connections." Jacob said grimly.

Once again, Jacob closed his eyes and concentrated. He could only hope that this was working. If not, in 12 hours, when they didn't check in, command would hopefully send through some re-enforcements. Better yet he hoped that Janet could hear him and let their parents know what was going on.

"General, I didn't expect to see you in this early."

"Something's come up Sergeant." Turning to Jack she said, "You remember my husband Jack."

"Sir."

"Sergeant, I need you to contact Chulak and have a message sent to Teal'c that we need to see him here as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Sgt Jackman left to dial Chulak and relay the message. Just as he had completed the transmission and closed the gate an alert sounded.

"Incoming traveler!"

Sam and Jack ran down the stairs from her office.

"Who is it Sgt?"

"Signal says it's SG1 Ma'am."

"Open the iris!"

Jack and Sam headed down to the gate room just in time to see two members of SG1 come through the gate carrying another member between them. They informed the medics that Sgt Miller had fallen from a cliff and broken both her legs. Just then the team leader of SG1 came through the gate. Smiling, he looked over at Sam and Jack.

"General, Jack. What brings you both here so early?"

"Colonel," Sam replied but before she could continue Jack spoke up.

"John, how are you?"

"Good Jack and yourself?"

"Fine. As to why we're here, Janet received a message from Jacob. It seems that they have been captured by Jaffa. We've sent a message to Teal'c and we're just waiting for him to get back to us."

John requested permission to join the meeting. Sam agreed and said that she would have him called when Teal'c arrived. She said that he should go and shower and check up on Miller. John nodded and told her that she would be able to reach him in the infirmary in 10 minutes. When he left, Jack looked at Sam.

"I still can't get used to seeing him here. Especially as the leader of SG1."

Sam placed her hand on his arm.

"Jack, you know how qualified he is for this job. Not only with all the knowledge that he has, he proved himself to everyone by going through the normal channels instead of playing on who he is."

"But it still feels weird. Come on Sam, he looks just like me. Well me 20 years ago anyway. You can't tell me it doesn't freak you out a little."

"Ok Jack, yes it does freak me out sometimes. But apart from the looks and some mannerisms, he is his own person. He looks like the man I love but Jack so does Jacob. I think of John more like a son than anything else. Now that he's married to Cassie, he really is family anyway. The kids love him like an uncle so there's really no escaping him. You'll just have to accept it honey."

"Yeah I know but I still don't like it."

Sam laughed and gave her husband a hug before they headed back to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Generation**

Chapter Three

Janet was just arriving at the SGC, thank goodness for military connections, when a sharp pain caused her to pull the car over to the side of the road. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she listened to her brother's message. When he had finished she nodded her head as if he was in the car with her. His voice sounded as if he had been sitting right next to her. Opening her eyes, Janet pulled the car back onto the road. When she reached the guard's gate she showed her I.D. and was allowed to pass. She repeated this action after she had entered the complex. She quickly stepped into the lift and pushed the button for the briefing room.

When she exited the lift, she made her way to her mother's office only no-one was there when she arrived. Walking into the room she saw her parents in the briefing room. Looking around at the other people in the room she smiled. Both Teal'c and John were there. Making her way through the office she walked up to Teal'c and gave him a hug.

"Hey T, how are you?"

I am well Janet and how are you?"

"I'll be better when Jacob gets home."

"Indeed."

Releasing him, Janet walked over to John. She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug as well.

"Uncle John, you look good. Marriage must agree with you."

"Hey kiddo. Enough with the uncle already, it makes me feel old and I always looked good." He replied with a wicked grin.

Janet just shook her head and looked at Sam before saying.

"They're so alike. That quick wit. Couldn't Thor have made a couple of changes so they're not so similar? It's like having two dads."

"Hey, I resent that." Both Jack and John responded at the same time making Janet and Sam laugh. Teal'c just raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Should we not begin?"

"Yes we should. Everyone, please take a seat."

They all sat down around the table. Sam was about to start when Janet spoke first. She told them about the message that Jacob had just sent to her. When she finished, Jack looked at Teal'c.

"Just how many of these rebels are there?"

"Our last information tells us that there are about 50 – 60 rebel Jaffas. Unfortunately their numbers are increasing. They have based themselves on Nortaur. Until now they have not been violent. Perhaps they are making a stand now to show that they are not willing to wait for the council to make a decision on their request for a separate training regime."

"Yeah, well they picked the wrong people to attack on their first outing." Responded John.

Jack raised his finger and replied, "I was just about to say that."

John just looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"SG1 can be ready in 10 minutes. SG 3 & 6 would come with. How many of our people are we talking about?"

"We know that Col Doyle has been killed and 6 others are unaccounted for. That leaves 10 of our people locked up on the planet. There are about 30 Jaffa on the planet as well."

"I can have 10 of my best Jaffa's here in 20 minutes."

"Ok, get them here and we'll leave in 30 minutes."

Standing up, John and Teal'c left the briefing room.

Jack looked at Janet. She was sitting at the table with her palms laying flat on the surface. Here eyes were closed and her lips moving. Jack looked questionably at Sam. She too had noticed her daughter. Shrugging, she quietly waited for Janet to open her eyes. When Janet did, she looked exhausted. Jack quickly got her a glass of water and sat beside her. Janet took a sip and rested her head on his shoulder. Before he could ask her anything she said that she was fine. Sam and Jack glances at each other. Sam took a deep breath before speaking.

"Honey, what were you just doing?"

"Talking to Jacob, letting him know what was going on so he could get prepared. He thinks that most of the Jaffa are just outside the cavern."

Jack stood and walked to the observation window. He watched as Teal'c and John prepared to leave. He missed all this. Just think that he and Sam pioneered gate travel for the Earth and now it was his kids carrying on after them. He was so proud of them.

He just wanted his son home, safe. John looked up at him at that moment and nodded before walking up the ramp. Teal'c repeated this movement, Jack nodded back. He knew neither man would leave that planet without his son.

Sam walked up to him and put her arms around his waist, cuddling into his warmth.

"They'll bring him back Jack."

"Yeah I know, but I'm allowed to worry. It's a parent's prerogative."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he held on to her tightly and they stood there together, waiting for their son to come home.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Generation**

Chapter Four

As he emerged from the gate John surveyed the area. Nothing moved, he motioned for the teams to fan out. Teal'c ordered his Jaffa to begin their search. John ordered SG6 to remain with two Jaffa to guard the gate.

Moving into the forest with John and Teal'c taking point, they slowly made their way east. Keeping their eyes open for the other Jaffas. Encountering none they reached the camp within an hour. After assessing the situation they retreated back to the tree line to make a plan of attack.

They decided that the best attack would be a subtle and quiet one. Teal'c would simply enter the camp whilst John and the SG teams would try to release the captives from the cavern. Teal'c waited until he was sure that John and his team were in position before he and his Jaffa walked into camp.

Standing up, the Jaffa purposely strode towards the camp. As they drew closer several of the rebel Jaffa spotted them. Calling out to the others, they all converged on Teal'c and his team. The rebel's leader stepped forward.

"Why have you come here?"

Inclining his head Teal'c replied, "We have come to discuss what has transpired here."

"We have claimed this planet as our new home. Nortaur no longer suits our purposes."

"Jocmar, why have you imprisoned the Tau'ri?"

"They refused to leave when we informed them that we had claimed this planet."

"You do know that the Tau'ri consider this action as an act of war. They will not rest until their people are returned."

"Yet they send you Teal'c. Are you to be their messenger forever?"

"No Jocmar, we are allies. I chose to come and speak to you in person. The plans that the council are working on are our best plans to lead our people forward. Without the Tau'ri we would still be dependant on symbyotes to survive."

"We are still dependant, only now it is for tretonan."

"But not for much longer. Every day we get closer to total freedom for our people. However if you continue on this path I can no longer help you of the Jaffa who follow you."

John had waited until all the rebels had assembled around Teal'c before he led his men out. Quickly and quietly they made their way into the cavern. Only one Jaffa remained. John silently crept up behind him with his zat gun ready. When he got close, John shot the Jaffa once. Grabbing him as he began to fall, John laid him down so as little noise as possible was made. Looking around and seeing no other movement John signaled his team to enter.

Walking down the cavern, they came across a metal grate. Beyond that were the captured SGC personnel.

"Major Phillips."

"Here sir." Replied Phillips walking forward.

"Is everyone OK?

"A few have minor injuries but everyone is mobile."

"We understand that several people are missing."

"Only Col. Doyle sir. He was killed. The Jaffa brought the others in a little while ago. They had been fairly deep in the forest taking soil samples."

"Good, do you know where they put your gear?

"Yes sir, there's an anti-chamber just down there on the left. They placed our stuff in there and the guard at the front of the cavern has the keys for this gate."

"Samson, Jeffries, collect their gear. Perkins get the key. Remember to keep your eyes open."

Nodding, all three men made their way towards the anti-chamber.

Noticing Jacob, John told him to round up everyone and to keep them quiet. When he'd done this, ensuring that an SGC officer was with the scientists, he rejoined Phillips and John at the gate.

"So it worked?"

"Yeah kid, it worked. Janet got the ball rolling pretty quickly." John replied smiling.

Phillips looked at them confused.

"What are you two talking about?"

Just then Samson, Jefferies and Perkins returned. John took the key and unlocked the gate. Handing out the weapons, he made sure that the scientists were at the back. When everyone was ready, John led them out of the cavern. They now had sufficient number to defeat the Jaffa. As they reached the mouth of the cave John could hear Teal'c talking.

"Jocmar, your must release your captives before this becomes unsalvageable."

"I think not Teal'c. Perhaps the council will listen to our demands. The Tau'ri still have too much control over the Jaffa. It cannot be allowed to continue this way."

"This is not the way to do it Jocmar."

"It's the only way!"Jocmar shouted and raised his staff weapon at Teal'c, "Now leave!"

Looking at the other Jaffa behind Jocmar Teal'c continued

"You do not have to do this. Come with us."

None of the Jaffa moved other than to raise their own weapons.

"So be it. I did warn you."

Teal'c raised his hands in front of him and bowed.

Seeing the pre-determined signal, John led his people out of the cavern.

"I don't think that that is going to happen." John shouted.

Half of the Jaffa spun around at the sound of John's voice. They were faced with 20 P-90's and a couple of zat guns pointed at them. At the same time Teal'c and his Jaffa pointed their staff weapons at the rebels.

"Jocmar, none of you men need to die today. Come peacefully, we will discuss your issues further. You have my word that you will be given a fair hearing about your concerns. Tell your men to lower their weapons."

Jocmar looked around. True, some of his Jaffa would die but so would some of the Tau'ri. Just as he was about to shoot his way out many of his followers lowered and then dropped their weapons. Seeing that his power was diminished he took aim at Teal'c screaming that he would not give up, that his cause was just. Teal'c could see the madness in his eyes. Jocmar had started to believe his own rantings. Seeing the other Jaffas looking scared Teal'c realized that they too could see that their leader was not who he had once been. Teal'c stood quietly in front of Jocmar. Jocmar took this as a further threat and armed his weapon and prepared to shoot.

Two shots rant out and Jocmar fell to the ground. Teal'c looked down at the fallen Jaffa and knelt beside him. He quietly whispered into his ear that needn't have happened before standing up again. When he raised his eyes from the ground he saw both John and Jacob lowering their guns. Teal'c nodded at them, acknowledging and thanking them before turning to the remaining Jaffa.

Two hours later everyone headed out of the camp towards the Stargate.

"Incoming traveler!"

Sam, Jack and Janet made their way into the gate room.

"Who is it?"

"It's SG1 ma'am."

"Open the iris." Sam shouted over her shoulder.

A few second later people started coming through. When Teal'c stepped through he walked over to Jack and Sam and explained what had happened on the planet. He informed them that he wished to take the Jaffa back to Chulak to face the Jaffa council. Sam nodded and said that as soon as everyone had arrived Sgt Thomas would dial Chulak for him.

Jacob and John were the last two to come through the gate. As soon as he was through John called for the wormhole to be disengaged. Both of the men made their way over to the O'Neills. Jacob gave Janet a hug and whispered that she had done a good job. Janet told him that he'd better ring Chrissy and tell her that he was home, safe and sound. When he stepped back he gave his parents a quick cocky grin and informed them that he needed to get ready for the de-brief. As he left the gate room he whispered, quite loudly, to his father that they had a bear of a CO and if he wasn't there on time there would be hell to pay. With that he left the room whistling the Simpson's theme song.

"See, he's just like you."

Jack just smiled and watched his son then throwing his arms around the two most important women in his life he walked with them out of the gate room. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time that his children would be in danger but he knew that they could take care of themselves. He and Sam hadn't done such a bad job after all.


End file.
